Senior year
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Its senior year at Fobrisher high school, And at the anubis house theres lots and lots more drama, Romace and mystery. With the darkness going after Sibuna and someonesn back this will be a crazy year. Read, i promise you wont regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Fabian's POV:**

I made my way to the Anubis house but I hear someone yell my name "Fabian!" I turn to see Mara. I smile and pull her close, "I'ved missed you" I say, we havent seen eachother since the first half of summer when we hung out everyday but she went on a trip with her family and I went to my families beach house that is in Quba. "I've missed you more" I hear mara say I pull out of the hug and kissed her , she kisses back after we pull away I say "not possible" and she smilies the brightest smilie possible. She grabs hold of my hand and we walk into the Anubis house. The frist person we see is Trudy who walks over to the bth of us and pulls us into a hug "hello dearis" she says "hi Trudy" I say "Ive missed you so much Trudy" Mara says. I guess everyone herd us because Everyone in the house except victor came into the foyar where we were standing. The first person I notice was Mick. "Mick!" I say " hey" he says back we do the whole guy hug thing and I do the same with Eddie, then I say hi to Alfie,Jerome, Joy, Amber who is back but as I turn to where Mara and Patrica was standing I saw her. I saw Nina standing there.

**Eddie's POV:**

Fabian just noticed that Nina was here, I don't understand how he just noticed because she's been staring at him like crazy since she layed her eyes on him but he just noticed. I see Nina give him a smile and a wave hi and Fabian gieves her a smile and says hi. Nobody told her that Fabian and Mara were dating I wonder how this is going to end up. Mara, Joy,KT and Willow just went upstairs and Amber and Mick went into the common room whle Alfie and Jerome went into the kitchen. Yacker then just walks infront of me "hey yacker"i say, she just grabs my hand and pulls me into the common room "okay then" I say

**KT's POV:**

I just finished unpacking my clothes when Willow walked in "hi!" she says smiling

"hey"

"so what are you doing?" she asked

"nothing really, I just finished unpacking" I tell her, she nodds her head showing she understands

"so what you got there" I ask her noticing she has something in her hand, she looks down at it

"oh this, thease are some cookies I made earlier today" willow says

"oh cool" I say

"you want one" she says taking one out

"sure" I say but honestly I'm a little scared I mean willow was making cookies she still gets the flour and flower mixed up sometimes, She hands over the cookie and I give her a smilie I finally put the cookie in my mouth and Its amazying like it taest like heaven and sunshine "willow this is amazying its like heaven and sunshine" I say then I take another bite "thank you" willow says with a big grin on her face, suddenly Patrica and Eddie walk in "hey" Eddie says to both me and Willow "here, try a cookie" willow says handing both of them a cookie. Eddie eats it right away while Patrica just looks at it then she finally puts it in her mouth "willow this is awesome it taset like heaven and sunshine" Eddie says

"thats what I said" I say,, Eddie then eats another cookie

"this is really good" patrica says

"yeah I know right" I say, sudenly Nina walks in the room "Trudy made-" she stopped talking when the lighhs started to flash on and off again it finally stopped "that was werid" I say walking over to Patrica

"bad vibes a got bad vibs" willow says freaking out

"I'll be right back" she says running out of the room, Nina walked over to me and Patrica same with Eddie. "do you think that was because of" Nina didn't need to finish the sentence we already know what shes talking about "I think so" Eddie says sounding really serious

**Patrica's POV:**

"I think so" Eddie says I look around the room and I see this dark cloud thing As I walk closer to it I see it fading away then it goes through the wall "did, did you just see that" I said pointing to where the dark thing was just at. "see what?" Nina asked me "that dark thing" I say I probaly sound xrazy but what ever its the truth "Patrica theirs nothing there except the wall and the floor and your night stand" KT says before walking out with Nina, " but it was just there I saw it" bu then the were out the door I look over at Eddie "you believe me, right?" I ask him he walks over to "yeah, sure I do" he says but I know he doesnt "you don't believe me" I say, before he could say anything I walk out leaving him there. I know I saw it and I know its real but what exactly is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for faavoriting this story heres chapter 2, I wasn't going to post until tommorow but i got bored and i was like i already written chapter 2 so why not post it anyway heres chapter 2**

* * *

**Amber's POV:**

We were eating breakfest, Alfie and Willow were sitting together and laughing and flirting, ugh I can't stand it. I picked up a butter knife and started to put butter on my tosted bread as I looked over at Alfie. I see him kissing Willow, and I felt a rage of anger going through my body I let it out by stabbing my knife deep into the looks at me "what havn't you ever seen a seventeen year old girl who stabbed a knife deep into the table" is say, I then glanced at Alfie then I left the table. I went upstairs to mine and Nina's bedroom as I open the door I see the black cloud of smoke or something fade away and it went through the wall. Um freaky what in the world is that and what was it doing here. I quickly grabbed my bag then headed down the stairs but when I got to the bottom I sliped and found my self falling.

**Alfie's POV:**

I was just about to leave and catch up to Jerome who already started to walk across to the school but I see Amber slip and run over to her I catch her just in time supriseinly she looks up at me "you okay?" Is all I say "yeah, yeah I think so" Amber says I just smiled and she returned it, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, I got lost in her deep blue eyes she leaves my arms and then says "thank you for catching me" she then walks out the door I follow but only to be stoped by Willow "hey, you wanna walk together" she says, I simply smilie and say sure.

**Nina's POV:**

I saw Fabian standing by his locker I been meaning to talk to him about me and him but just hadn't had the chance yet I walked over too him "hey, Fabian" I say he looks at me "oh hi nina" he says smiling "so hows class?" I asked him, he just takes a book out of his locker and then closes it and turns to me "it was, it was good what about you" he asked

"borining" I answer honeslty, he chuckles

"Fabian?" I say

"yeah"

"well I was just wondering" he pays close attension

"yeah..."

"where are we right now, I mean in our realtionship" I asked he looks really nervous he finally opens his mouth to speak "Nina" he starts

"yeah"

Fabian takes a breath then says "I'm going out with Mara" Whiched completely shocked me I never thoughted Fabian and Mara would ever go out I mean when did they start hanging out in the first place. Fabian aid I was his chosen one not mara how can he be going out with her I mean I know I said he should move on but I never thought he actually would. I can''t believe this is happening. I snap out of my thoughts when Fabian said my name, the beel suddenly rang "well theres the bell, see ypu later I guess" I say walking away, I was saved by the bell.

**Patrica's POV:**

I can't believe Eddie didnt believe me I mean he was there this time and he **s**till doesnt belive me.

_**Flashback-**_

_I was eating breakfest and Eddie wasnt anywhere to be seen and Fabian told me he might stll be asleep so when I walked in his room to wake Eddie up there it was but there was a hand coming out of it and it looked like it was about to touch so I did what anyother human being would do. "Eddie!' I yelled the dark thing started to fade away and Eddies eyes flashed opened then the dark thing went away out the window and I rushed to Eddjes bed._

"_Eddie" I said _

"_morning yacker" he said _

"_see I told you its real"\_

"_not the darkness talk again" he said I short him a glare and he sat up on his bed_

"_it was right infroont of you how could you not see it?" I asked_

"_maybe because its not real" _

"_yes it is"_

"_then how come I can't see it" he asked _

"_I don't know it always leaves before you can" I say_

"_I thonk you maybe seeing things" _

"_I am not I saw it, it was right infront of you there was a hand" he looked at me with disbalife _

"_so your telling me you saw nothing, nothing at all" I say, he stays slient he then takes a breath then says "okay maybe I saw something" he started. I broke into a smile_

" _but it was propaly nothing I mean I just woke up" he says, I just stormed out of the room "Patrica wait" he called but I just kept on walking_

_**End of Falsh back-**_

I still can't believe he doesnt belive me I mean i'm his girlfriend he should believe me. My Jerkface looser boyfriend comes and sits next to me "hey yacker" he says I just give him a dirty look "still mad?" he ask "still mad, that was this morning which was like what 3 hours ago" I say stabing my spoon into my jello "actually about 4, I'm sorry" he says I just roll my eyes "yeah right" I say quietly "I am" he says I turn and looked at him "if you don't believe me why should I believe you"i say testing him

"because I'm your boyfriend" he says

"I'm your girlfriend and you don't believe me about that dark thing" I say

"I do belive you" he says

"your just saying that because I'm mad at you" I say stabing my jello with a spoon again, Eddie takes the spoon away from my hand and puts it down "what was th-" I start but Eddie pressed his lips onto mine after a moment I kissed back we were inturpted by a teacher saying "no PDA allowed and after the teacher left Eddie looked at me and said "i'm trully sorry and I believe you, yacker" which made me smilie

"what made you believe me?" I asked curioslty

"so you can stop being mad at me" he starts and I roll eyes

"and this" he says putting a book on the table

"whats that" I asked

"Amber saw something like what you saw she told KT who told Fabian and while they were in the library Mara came acroos this book and blah blah blah happened anyway Fabian gave it to me who look at and now I'm showing because I think I know what you keep seeing" he explains I look at the book and then Eddie turned it to this page tiltled 'The Darkness'

"the darkness is well this dark fog,mist,clould like sort of thing that has souls trapped inside powerd by 1 of the most evil soul to ever stepped foot on this planet" he says

"then what is it doing in the anubis house and why was it after you?" I asked and thats when Eddie puts an old looking pieace of paper onto the table

"Fabian also found this, The choosen one is the only one who can say the chant to make the 8 stars do there magic thing anyway the stars will give you a wish and if the person whose in the darkness gets Nina to do it and he or her gets theres wish he or her would probaly wish to be set free from the darkness and if that happens he or her will take over the world an destroy it" he says

"wow" I smiplay say

"thats what I said when fabian told me" Eddie says

"what is up with people and taking over the world?"

"I don't know they just like power I guess, Fabian thinks that the darkness might want to destroy me or bring me into the darkness too that way I cant save Nina or something like that" he says, I can't believe slimeball might be in great danger. I guess I might have a worried looking face at the moment because he then took my hand and his and said "don't worry yacker,I'll be alright" I smilie then quickly gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Well there you go, a little peddie moment. Remember to reveiw! night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, heres chapter 3. This chapter i'm taking a little tiny break from the mystery and bringing the drama, well not really but just read it until the ending theres a suprise.**

* * *

**Mara's POV:**

We were all just sitting in the common room doing our thing. Me and Fabian were sitting together looking at photos that Fabian mum sent him, they were all picturs of him when he was little he looked so cute he was so adorble but some photos Fabian only let me see them for a seconed because he was embrassed. He looks so cute when he's embrassed actually he looks cute doing everything. Amber was reading a fashion magazine, I could tell shes trying to stay busy trying to keep her mind off Alfie. KT and Nina are just simply talking, Jerome and Alfie are like coming up with pranks, Patrica and Eddie are like flirty, Joy and Willow are talking actually Willow is talking and Joy just looks simply annoyed and Mick is on his phone. I look at the photo and theres a photo of Fabian and his grampa on a boat fishing I look at Fabian "do you remember how many fish you cought that day?" I ask him he looks at me then the photo and says "yeah, I didn't really catch anything that day, well I did catch one but I through it back because onced it came out of the water and it was struggling for air a felt guilty and through it back in after that we went back the house" he told me I just smilied at him and we looked at more photos and they became to embrassing for him so he took them out of my hands, he then put his arm around me then he said "okay, you saw some of my childhood photos, when do I get to see yours?"I pretend I'm thinking about it then said "never"

"why not" he says

"because" I simply say

"because... what?"

"there too embrassing" I say. Before Fabian has the chance to do something this guy walks in the room.

**Willow's POV:**

Me and Joy were just talking when this guy walks into the room with has dirty blone hair and bright blue eyes and I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about him. "hello dearies, this is Max your new house mate" Trudy says."Newbie" Patyrica says, Most of us wave our hands saying hi put not all "Hi" he says awkwardly "so thats why theres an extra bed in my room" Mick says to himself "hi i'm Mick" Mick intourduces himself "I'm Willow" I say "hi" he replyes then I go sit with Alfie "Alfie" alfie says "jerome" jerome says and everyone intourduced there selfves and Max started talking to Joy until Jerome but in the convernstation.. I see Amber and Nina go upstairs then Alfie told me hes going to do something and that he will be back then Patrica, Eddie and Fabian left and so did KT. "have you notice that their always going somewhere or missing" Mick says

"you noticed that too" I say

"its so strange" Mara says

"yeah I know right" Mick says but he doesnt even look at her.

"well I'm going to go see if Trudy needs help with supper" I say getting up

"oh, I'll go with you" Joy says, Jerome and Max get up and go to their bedroom.

**Mick's POV:**

Their she is, the first girl that I ever truly loved also the first girl that truly broke my heart. Me and Mara were here alone in the common room she took out her laptop and started typeing, I wanted to talk to her I jjust didnt know what to say I mean the last time I saw her she kissed Jerome like right in frony of me how can she do that to me, well she didnt know I was there, I went to my room ans saw max on his laptop typing like crazy "hey dude"i say he looks up for a moment then says "hi" I just grabbed my laptop and went back to the common room once I open it up I cheak my email and I see that I just got an email. From Mara.

* * *

**So there you have it, Mara sent Mick an email the only question is what did it say. I don't know if i should do maibian or fabina so if you can help me out with that by telling me which you like better, and tell me how this story is so far, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter**

* * *

**Fabian's POV:**

We were having a sibuna meeting in mine and Eddie's bedroom and we all decided that we have to find the 8 stars and keep Nina and Eddie safe from the darkness before its too late, Trudy cam in and told us that supper is ready and now I'm sitting right beside my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend, This is going to be interesting. Through out dinner I didn't really talk.

**Mara's POV:**

I walked up to my room which I'm sharing with Joy and willow. "hey" Willow said

"hi" I say, Patrica is also in the room talking to Joy

"can I ask you guys something?" I asked unsure if I should even ask the question

"yeaah, sure anything" joy says

"do you think, that maybe, Fabian will leave me to be with Nina?" I asked but I kinda regret it

"well, Fabian and Nina liked eachother pretty much since the moment they met" Patrica said

I don't know how to respon to that so I stay quiet. "but, fabian really likes you and if he still liked Nina he would have never gone out with you in the frist place" Willow says.

"what if when he saw nina old feelings came back to him, I mean he picked Nina over Joy there's a good chance he will pick her over me" I say, I wasnt really saying it to anyone but I said it out loud anyway.

"well If it helps, he never really liked Joy like that anyway" Patrica says

"hey!" Joy says

"its true" Patrica says

"don't worry Mara, Fabian likes you"Joy says, I hope shes right

**Eddie's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack but I then saw Max. He was looking at the secret passway.

"what are you doing?" I say, as I walk behind him "nothing" he says a little shaking

"it doesnt look like nothing from my point of veiw" I say crossing my arms

"why do you care?" he says

"because I have a feeling that your up to something, and I don't like it" I say dead serious

"you think i'm up to something and if I am it might ruin your plans, which means your the one up to something and I bet your little friends are in it too" he says, does he know something? Does he know about sibuna? I don't like this guy, he just might be on team evil. I have to tell sibuna not to trust this guy. "oh so I'm right you and your little friends are up to something and it has to do with this old oven or should I say passaage way" he says then he started to walk out the kitchen

"look, I don't know who you are or what your trying to do here but trust me you don't want to get in this" I say warning him he turns around and looks at me "oh but I do Eddie" he says then walks out. I really don't like this guy. I go back to me and Fabian's room and tell him about what just happened.

"do you think he knows about sibuna?" he asked

"I- I think so but not to sure" I tell him

"We should call a sibuna meeting" he says

"I'll text Patrica and tell her to bring the girls you go get Alfie" I tell him. Fabian left the room and I texted Patrica. I then go back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and I mean actual chips not fries. Then I went back to my room. Fabian and Alfie were in it.

"really you left to get doritoes" Fabian say s

"yeah, pretty much" I say

"can I have some?" Alfie asked I then gave him some and then he reached in the bag and took out a handfull then the girls came in the room, Me and Fabian told the rest of sibuna what happened.

"do you think he knows about sibuna" Nina asked

"maybe" I say

"you should never trust the good looking guys" Amber says whilie looking at her nails everyone looks at her

"what its true" she says

"How does he even know about the secret passageway?" Alfie asked, no one said anythimg.

"maybe he has a map" Amber says suddenly

"There could be other rooms that we might not know, he could be after the stars" Nina says

"We have to get that map" Fabian says

"okay then tommorrow at lunch me and Fabian will come back and look in his room for it" Nina says

"or me, Alfie and yacker could go at lunch" I say

"I say we go with Eddies plan" KT says

"same, sorry Nina but you and Fabian are not that sneacky" Amber says

"fine, Eddie,Alfie and Patrica will go" Nina says kinda disapontied

"Amber and Nina could make sure Max doesnt come back to the house" say

"kk" Amber says

"And Fabian and KT could do some reserch on Max we could use it against him" I say

"okay" Fabian and KT say at the same time

"Sibuna" I say

"Sibuna"

**Amber's POV:**

After the sibuna meeting me and Nina went back upstairs to our room.

"since when did Eddie become leader of sibuna?" Nina asked

" After you left, Fabian was going to be leader but Fabian gave it up to Eddie" I tell her

"you leave for a year everything changes" I start

"how can Alfie and Willow go out, I mean there like the same person who would want to date them selves" I comaplain Nina was about to say something but then we heard a scream.

* * *

**Theres the chapter a little boring i know, REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

KT's POV:

I was just talking to patricia when I heard a scream. "that sounded like mara"Patricia said, We both ran out and too the bathroom where Mara was, everyone else in the house was here too and there echoed 'what happened' and 'are you okay Mara'. After Mara explained what happened everyone except the people in Sibuna said that she crazy. Trudy told her she should go rest or something like that and Fabian took her to her room, Nina looked mad jealous. And Sibuna except Fabian went in mine and Patricia bedroom. "Why would the darkness be after Mara" Patricia said

"maybe it wants to take all of us one by one" Nina says

"I wonder what's it like when you're inside the darkness" Amber says

"Call the darkness and he will show you" Patricia says

"Mara is smart maybe the darkness wants to use her smarts" Eddie says, Fabian walked in the room and stood next to me

"or maybe he wants to break us down" Fabian said

"what!" Alfie and Amber said at the same time

"think about it, it can't get Eddie because someone always seems to walk in or scare the darkness away and it can't get Nina because he or her needs her for later, but if it gets someone that is important to someone else it could lead that person in a trap" Fabian says

" I'm lost" Alfie says

"The darkness tried to take Mara because it knows she's important to me" Fabian starts

"keep talking" Amber says

"and if it did I would probably break down you know like the way I did when Nina left, and if I did breakdown it be easier from the darkness to get me too" Fabian says

"and if the darkness took Fabian the smartest person in Sibuna away we would always be a couple step behind and the darkness would probably win" Eddie finishes

"so if Mara is in danger because shes fabian's girlfriend doesn't that mean patrica is also in danger" Alfie says, "yeah pretty much" Fabian says "but don't worry Patrica if you say with someone at all times it can't get you" Fabian tells her

"it better not touch her it will be getting a piece of me" Eddie mutters

"wait does that mean it will get my Am-Willow" Alfie says suddenly, He was about to say Amber.

Next Day

Max's Pov:

So Eddie's little group is called Sibuna, they should talk quieter and actually shut the door next time they have a meeting, because now I know the are going to search my room so I put the map in my pocket and everything else in my locker. I just have to get my file out of and victor's office before Fabian and KT find it but I can't because Amber and Nina are keeping an eye on me. I start to walk up to Amber. "hey Amber" I say "hi" she says sounding a little emotionless, "you have little pieces of your hair sticking up" I say, she then gets up and leave hopefully to the bathroom, I walk up to Nina "Hi Nina, Amber said she wants to meet up with you in the bathroom" I say

"if she wanted to meet up with me she would tell me herself" she says, this girl is smarter than I thought

"well she didn't this time" I say trying to sound innocent

"what are you trying to do max" she asked, she knows I'm up to something

"nothing, I was just delivering a message" I say

"what do you know" she suddenly asks

"they question is, what do you know and do you have it"

"I'm not playing games max just tell me the truth, who are you and why are you looking for" She says

" why should I tell the truth, I mean you weren't completely honest to your friends" I say, I could see guilt in her eyes,

"I-I don't know what youre talking about" she says but you could hear it in her voice that what she just said wasn't true, I took a step closer to her

"you and I both know the real reason why you didn't comeback last year" I say. Nina stays quiet, I take another step closer to her

"we both know it wasn't because the chosen-one and the orisian couldn't be together and if you look at the facts its obvious that you too should be near the other" I take another small step closer

"so just tell Sibuna to stay out of my way and that little secret of your will stay between us" I say before walking away

* * *

**Max is Evil, And the girls are in danger and the girls are in danger I ave one more chapter bout the mystery then i'm gonna take a break from it and go to the drama and lets just say theres a cheater in the house well soon to be cheater but its not jerome and don't worry Peddie is staying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Heres a chapter,so how all of y'all doing? Anyway reveiw which couple you want me to do cuz i dont know if y'all like Walfie or Fabina or Mabian or Jara, Jeroy and so on so don't forget to reveiw which couples you like and stufff well read on.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

"We found nothing" Fabian and KT say

"great, we found nothing in his room and we can't find anything at all about him" I say

"maybe we could find his file in office" Amber says

"I don't think so, my dad has been doing a lot of paperwork lately and its in his office so your going to have to start a fire to get him out" Eddie says

"or a food fight" Alfie says

"don't even bother, Victor has a spare file in his office and we couldn't find anything out of the ordinary" KT says, then Mara walks in

"hey Mara" Fabian says nicely while everyone in the room is freaking out

"Your little clubs name is sibuna" She says

"what no, we don't have a club were just you know talking doing what normal teenagers do" Alfie says

"normal teenagers don't fight evil ghost like things like Shankara"Mara says

"how do you know all these things" i asked

" I do my research" she says

"what else do you know" I asked

"nothing else about sibuna, but I do know stuff about Max" She says

"like what" Eddie says

"like who is in his family tree" Mara says, she then takes out a piece of folded paper and handed over to Eddie who looked at the paper

" how is this possible"

"hows what possible" I asked Eddie looks at me then hands me the paper

"Rufus Zeno" I find myself saying, I hand the paper too fabian then it just went on

" so Rufus had a daughter who gave birth to Max"Amber says

"yeah, but his sadly Lily his mum died in an accident a few months ago"

"guys I think we should just back of Max"Nina says

"Mara can we talk outside in private please" Fabian says to mara

"sure"mara says a little nervously, the two walk out of the room

"maybe its shankara" I find myself saying

"thats not possible, I like banished her remember"

"or did you" Amber says, Mara and Fabian walk back in.

"i think Mara should join sibuna" Fabian says, everyone gives a questioning look

"I agree with Fabian" I say, "I also think Mara should join, I mean she's super smart" Alfie says which makes Mara smile we then let her in sibuna, Nina doesn't look too happy about it,.

**Joy's POV:**

I just got back from helping Mick with his sports and stuff because Mara was too busy, I really like hanging out with him i mean who wouldn't thought that Mick was interesting and stuff, I mean all Jerome talks about his pranks it gets boring after a while.

" hey Joy" I hear a voice say, it's Mick. I smile appeared on my face "hey Mick" I say.

" I was wondering, if you could help me again tomorrow or something" he asks

" yeah sure, same time as today?"

" yeah"

"okay, can't wait" he smiles and goes to the kitchen, I then feel some arms hug me, Jerome had his arms around my waist I looked up at him and smiled he was already smiling.

"hi"

"hi Joyless"

"do how was your day?"

"alright, you"

"good" I say, he leans in to kiss me and I go on my toes and close the gap in between us.

**KT's POV:**

I'm playing temple run on my phone while walking down the hallway I was just about to beat my high score when I felt my body clash into someone else, I dropped my phone and looked at the person who I walked into. It was Max. "sorry" we said at the same the time we both smiled, I picked up my phone and who noticed I was playing temple run. " so you're playing temple run"

" yeah, I was so close to beating my highest score but I ran into you and I dropped my phone, I guess it wasn't meant to be" i say a little fast.

" sorry, once again" he says looking at me with his piercing blue/green eyes, I could easily get lost in them

" Don't sweat it" I say casually

" so how you liking the Anubis house do far" I ask

" it's creepy, I feel like some demon is going to struck me dead while I'm sleeping or something" he says I laugh a little

" I like your laugh" I hear him say, I just smile by then I see Eddie which reminded me I should stay away from Max and not trust him no matter what but honestly I don't want to.

* * *

**For all of yeah fabiana lovers the next chpater will have some and the Drama is also about to begin next chapter oh and something is going to happen to Alfie or is that in chapter? Anyway REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina's POV:**

Me and Fabian are in the library researching for a science Project. We were searching for a book right now when noticed there was something in his hair. " you have something in your hair" I say

He tries to comb it out with his finger.

" is it out?"

"no" he tries to do it again

"is it out now?"

"nope"

He shakes his head this times

" now?"

" Still there"I say, Fabian groans and I giggle.

I run my fingers through his hair, trying to get the thing out of his hair and i watch the lights go wild I see sparks his eyes looking into mine, those eyes of his are beautiful.I just want him to keep his eyes on me,but it's just wrong I mean he's dating Mara.

" their it's out" I say quietly

"thank you" he whispers taking a step closer to me.I could wait patiently for him to leave Mara and come back to me but I can't it feels horrible like I'm dead, I'm nothing without Fabian every single day without him is like a year without rain you die for thrust and I day for Fabian, I just really wish he would drop all of his books in his one hand and meet me outside the library in the rain and i wish he could kiss me on the sidewalk

and take away all the pain I felt being apart from him but sadly that won't happen I looked at him again automatically got lost in his blue ocean like eyes I felt myself leaning in and saw him too. "I found a book that could help us with our project" I hear Patricia say

**Mick's POV:**

I was walking back to the house with Joy, I like her but it's obvious she only sees me as a friend. I just told her about my older brother and the things we used to do when we were little she's laughing so hard right now. "Joy?" I say facing her. We were right in front of the house, she turns and faces me looks me straight in the eye with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

"yeah?" he says softly I just stood their for a moment then I lean in and kiss her she kissed back after a moment. My hands went around her waist and her hand went through my hair but then it ended she pulled apart from me and looked at me then opened the door to the house and I heard her run upstairs. What have I done?

**Alfie's POV:**

I was in the living room with willow but she went upstairs for something I saw Amber looking so pretty walking past the living room but then I Notice something dark it was following her. It's the darkness. I got up, I hear a loud scream do I ran all the way for amber I saw a giant hand around amber's body and I went up to her " take my hand" I said she did. I pulled her her towards me and ran into the common room. She was breaching heavy. " are you okay" I asked her she looked up at me then I saw her face turn fear. " Amber what's wrong" she didn't answer I just felt her pull me out if the room, I don't even noticed we were still holdin hands " the darkness was there" I hear her say we went in to the living room only to see it there too "RUN" I say "okay" he says we start to run upstairs and went into the girls hallway she went for her room I followed as soon as she opens it we saw the darkness but it had the figure of a human. I pulled her and we tried going in the other rooms they were lock " bathroom" she says we went inside and finally got the chance to catch our breath.

" you okay ?" I ask

" yeah, yeah are you ?"

" I still have all my body parts so yeah" she giggles

" what's that?" she ask pointing to the door I turned to see a cloud of black. I walk over to her and we slowly move back.

"were gonna die" I mutter, I hear Amber's breath get heavier I look at her, her face is full with fear. I take her hand in mine. It fits perfectly like its made just for me. She looks at me and smile

" Amber" I start slowly know the darkness is their " when I say go run out the door and find I safe spot look for Nina or someone okay" I say

" what about you" she asks, I just go for the door and open I feel a hand touch my foot and I realized the hand was coming from the darkness once the door was wide I see Amber looks back at me " what about you?" she says again " just run Amber and don't look back" I feel I bother hand on my foot now I can't move I feel the darkness run up my body slowly. "but I can't leave you here" he says " Go Amber" she starts to leave slowly "Amber" I say I see her stop " I love you" I find myself saying. After that Everything went black

* * *

**There's the chpter so exciting, i had fun writing it but i think its a little cumfusing anyway REVEIW and tell me what you think even if its negtieve i need to know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey i know I havent updated in a long time but i'll try and update as least a week anway heres another chapter**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

I opened the door into the anubis house but let Patrica walked in first, I followed her in the first thing we saw was a very scared and sad looking Amber. "Amber are you okay?" Patricia asked, "he- he- I was walking then Alfie- the darkness" Amber stuttered breathing hard and on the verge of tears "Amber take a breath and slow down" Patricia said Amber did and what she was told.

"what happened" I finally spoke, Amber took another breath then opened her mouth to speak but then the front door opened the rest of sibuna minus Alfie came walking in we all looked at each other the hall was full with 'what happened" and 'Amber are you alright?'. "I was walking to the laundry room to see if my favorite skirt is there when Alfie came saved me from the darkness so we ran around the house running from the dark thing and when we went upstairs to hide the darkness found us, Alfie told me to go downstairs and I did and now he's. he's...he's g-gone" Amber told us, now sobbing. "it's all my fault" she said

"no it isnt there was no way you could have stopped the darkness" Fabian said, Mara and Nina hugged her and told her everything will be okay. Then Willow came down the stairs.

**Willow's POV:**

As I went down stairs i saw almost everyone in the house looking sad, Amber was crying and even Patricia looked like she was about to cry. "what's going on?" I asked, Eddie was the first to noticed me

"nothing" Nina said, they all looked at each other and started walking towards Eddie's and Fabians bedroom.

"why were there screaming, and why are you crying and looking sad, and why was my door locked and where's Alfie" I asked stopping. They looked at each other "should we tell her?" Fabian asked

"she deserves to know" KT said

"Alfie's gone, Willow. We can't explain how it all happened right now, but I promise you he will be back" Nina says walking up to me

"gone where" I asked

"we don't exactly know, inside the darkness i guess" Patricia says

"i knew i felt bad vibes" I say to myself, I can't believe Alfie is gone. I mean he can't be gone this makes no mistakes. I felt tears in my eye but i really didn't want to start crying here so i went back upstairs into my room and let the tears flow.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but next chapter will be longer. Poor Williow and Amber, I'm so evil for doing that to them but don't worry Alfie will come back or will he? What couple do you guys like anyway Walfie or Amfie? And what couple in genral do you want more of? Anyway next chapter will be way more longer and i'll try to update on saturday or something so ummm...REVIEW. Until next time...**


End file.
